Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-19005049-20140904123119
"Brilliant, nicht?", nuschelte das Mädchen und sah auf ihre Hände hinab, nachdem sie die Flasche vor sich auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. "Im Gegenteil.", zischte Mei. "Was kümmert es dich? Was kümmert es überhaupt jemanden? Ich hab immerhin keinen bescheuerten Deal gemacht oder so einen Kram. Es ist bloß Alkohol." "Es kümmert mich, weil ich dich kenne, ich weiß wie du bist und ich weiß Sachen aus deiner Vergangenheit, die mich davon überzeugten, dass du jemand bist, der ganz entschieden gegen Alkohol ist.", antwortete Mei. Bridget sah sie lange an, sie schwankte selbst im Sitzen ein wenig, wenn auch nur ganz leicht. "Glaub mir, keiner kennt mich.", flüsterte sie dann und sah wieder auf ihre Hände hinab, bevor sie die Beine anzog und mit den Armen umfasste, sich so klein wie möglich machte und den Kopf schräg auf ihre Knie legte. "Das ist nicht wahr.", widersprach das Engelskind entschieden. "Es ist wahr!", entgegenete Bridget, heftiger als sie es vorgehabt hatte. "Du gibst niemandem die Chance dich richtig kennenzulernen." "Ich hab Jason diese Chance gegeben. Ich war fast so weit, ihm zu erklären, warum ich auf seine Berührungen manchmal so reagiert habe, wie ich es getan habe. Warum ich manchmal stundenlang dagesessen habe und nicht einen Ton von mir gegeben habe. Und er hat es akzeptiert. Er wusste, dass ich seine Nähe manchmal nicht ertragen konnte und dann hat er mir Zeit gegeben. Und dann, dann hab ich ihm von euch allen erzählt und von... Ich habe ihm beinahe alles erzählt und er kannte mich verdammt gut, aber wenn mich jemand gut kennt, dann stirbt er." Kurz blieb es still, bis Bridget weiterredete, die Stimme völlig emotionslos. "Und ich bekomme das Geräusch nicht aus dem Kopf, wie die Hupe nicht aufhört und das, weil sein Kopf darauf liegt. Einfach dieser lange, unendlich lange, unerträgliche Ton und er geht nicht aus meinem Kopf. Wenn ich die Augen schließe, ist er da, wenn ich die Augen schließe sehe ich seinen Wagen, total demoliert. Aber wenn ich trinke, dann... Dann fühlt man sich so taub, dass man sich weder gut noch schlecht fühlt." "Willst du jetzt den Rest deines Lebens jedesmal trinken, nur um deinen Gefühlen aus dem Weg zu gehen?" "Kannst du nicht einfach wieder schlafen gehen und so tun, als hättest du mich nicht gesehen? Als wüsstest du nichts davon?", Bridget hob den Kopf, Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Mei ging zu ihr hinüber, nahm die leere Flasche und warf sie weg, schüttete den Rest des Glases ins Spülbecken und ließ kurz Wasser durchs Glas laufen, schüttelte es aus und stellte es in den Schrank, dann ging sie wieder zu Bridget und zwang sie, aufzustehen, hielt sie fest, als das Mädchen schwankte. "Nein, ich kann und werde es nicht. Ich werde dir jetzt was zeigen." Mei zog Bridget weiter, hielt sie halb aufrecht, unter anderem, weil die Brünette sich weigerte, mitzugehen und viel zu viel Alkohol intus hatte. Sie ging weiter und nahm im Vorbeigehen Bridgets Handy, dann ging sie die Treppe hinauf und blieb vor den Bildern stehen, die sie vorhin schon gesehen hatte. "Das ist Jason, wie du ihn kennst, oder?", fragte sie. "Lass mich los. Ich will das nicht." "Nein, Bridget, antworte." "Ich will das nicht, lass mich einfach in Ruhe." "Ich sagte nein. Und jetzt sieh dir das verdammte Foto an!" Bridget gab ihren Widerstand auf und sah sich das Bild an, auf dem sie und Jason sich küssten. Sie nickte unter Tränen. Mei schob sie auf die Stufe und setzte sich neben sie, zog Bridgets Handy hervor und hielt es ihr hin. "Erzähl mir von euch. Die guten Sachen. Zeig mir Fotos. Rede.", meinte das Engelskind sanft und legte die Hand auf Bridgets Knie. "Ich kann nicht." "Du kannst." "Ich will nicht. Warum sollte ich es dir erzählen? Jason war auch einer der Gründe, warum das zwischen uns auseinandergebrochen ist.", flüsterte Bridget. "Ich will es aber hören.", Mei lächelte halb. "Und guck mich nicht so an!", fügte sie hinzu, "Freunde sind wir in jedem Fall, daran wird sich nie was ändern." Bridget sah Mei lange an, dann lächelte auch sie ein wenig, nur ein kleines Verziehen der Mundwinkel, aber immerhin. Und dann begann Bridget zu erzählen, wie sie ihn damals auf dem Schlachtfeld erneut getroffen hatte. Wie er derjenige war, der versucht hatte, sie umzubringen, weil er unter dem Einfluss eines Engels stand. Wie er sie mit zu sich nahm. Wie sie gemeinsam die Veranda fertig bauten, die Jason angefangen hatte. Wie sie ihm half, an seinem Wagen zu arbeiten. Wie sie das erste Mal mit dem Wagen unterwegs waren. Wie er ihr Mut zugesprochen hatte, vor der Führerscheinprüfung und jeder einzelnen Abiklausur oder mündlichen Prüfung. Wie oft er sie angesehen hatte und gesagt hatte, wie wichtig sie ihm sei oder wie sie im Wohnzimmer saßen, er versuchte ihr Lady in black auf der Gitarre beizubringen. "Es ist, als ob er noch hier wäre, ich... Ich spüre ihn hier, aber... Ich kann ihn nicht finden.", endete Bridget. Mei lehnte halb an der Wand und hatte Bridget zu sich gezogen, sie saßen eine Weile bloß da und sahen in die Dunkelheit, hörten das Atmen der anderen Jäger und wie die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des nächsten Tages langsam durch die Fenster tauchten und die Dunkelheit vertrieben und die ersten Vögel begonnen zu zwitschern. "Ich hab dir deinen kompletten Schlaf geraubt." "Ich bin ein Engel, weißt du? Ich glaube, du unterschätzt mich ein bisschen." "Mag sein.", gab Bridget zurück und lehnte sich an Meis Schulter.